And so the Adventure Begins
Not to be confused with And So The Adventure Returns, the first level of the Crystal Island. And So The Adventure Begins is the first level played chronologically in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the first level on Forest Island. As with all the other normal levels on the game, there are 6 Gobbos that need collecting. This is one of the few levels that feature a secret bonus area. See below for more details. Walkthrough Gobbos *The first Gobbo is located on top of the well in the first part of the level. *The second Gobbo is located inside a Smash Box in the cave of the same well by stomping on top of it. *The third Gobbo sits on top of a Smash Box through the second set of doors after the platforms and the green crystal. *The fourth Gobbo sits on a platform above a pool of lava through the second set of doors past the rock and Burrowing Worm. Croc must take a big jump from the edge of the rock to reach it. *The fifth Gobbo is found through the second set of doors and resides in the well that a Worm in a Well pops out of. Ir is located in the box at the end of the cave which the yellow crystal sits on top of. *The sixth and final Gobbo is behind the Crystal Door in which Croc must get the silver Key above the right Jelly, use the Balloon to reach the other side and unlock the cage to free the Gobbo. Coloured Crystals *The red crystal sits on top of the first Smash Box at the beginning of the level. *The pink crystal is disguised as a normal crystal and sits behind a rock and a running Dantini in the first part of the level. *The blue crystal sits on top of the first Smash Box in the cave in the well. *The green crystal sits on top of a cracked platform in through the first set of doors. *The final yellow crystal through the second set of doors and in the well where a Worm in a Well pops out of. It is situated on top of a Smash Box at the end of the cave. Bonus Area To access the bonus area, jump onto the well and then onto the second platform in the air where the Giant Bee is flying around in the first part of the level. By jumping and stomping on it three times, sparkling stars will appear and Croc will be transported to the secret bonus area, which contains four boxes each with a life inside each box. The sparkling stars is the exit point to the main level. When Croc returns to the main level, the second platform is no longer there, possiby to prevent Croc from attempting to reach the bonus area a second time. However on Lights, Camel, Action!, the jelly which Croc must stomp on three times to access another bonus area is still there after returning to the main level, which is required to complete the level, but you cannot return to the bonus area again until restarting the level, which doesn't explain why the second platform in this level is removed. Items *77x White Crystals (14 are from the Bonus Area) *6x Gobbos *5x Coloured Crystals *5x Lives (3 are from the Bonus Area) *1x Silver Key Hazards *Fireballs Soundtrack The following tracks from the game play in this level: *Track 3 "Forest Island 1" *Track 12 "Cave 3" *Track 5 "Forest Island 3" *Track 4 "Forest Island 2" *Track 8 "Cave 1" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" (played twice) Gallery Croc ASTAB scr1.jpg ASTAB Bonus.jpg|The bonus area ASTAB cave 1.jpg ASTAB 1 platform.jpg|The missing platform ASTAB area 2.jpg ASTAB area 2.2.jpg ASTAB area 3.jpg ASTAB area 3.2 worm.jpg|The only brick well with a worm ASTAB cave 2.jpg ASTAB crystal door challenge.jpg|The crystal door challenge Wasp.png|The only Giant Bee in the game Trivia *This is the only level that contains the Giant Bee. *This level contains a worm in a well next to the coloured crystal door, this is the only 'brick' well that can be jumped into. *This level takes place in the daytime, except for the bonus area. Category:Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels on Forest Island Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Satisfactorily Completed Articles